Rock Candy
by HollandFaith
Summary: Belladonna and her sisters have just moved and are now attending Sweet Amoris High School. While her sisters are optimistic, Belladonna is the opposite. She doesn't believe any good will come from this, could she be wrong?


Rock Candy

Chapter One

Monday, Week One

As Belladonna stared up at her new school she couldn't believe how big it was. She also couldn't believe she had woken up late. Her sisters had left with out waking her up, so she had rushed to school in her pajamas. A tank top, shorts, and her slippers. She had stuffed an outfit into her backpack before leaving so that she could change before going home. Her sisters would have been embarrassed to show up to school like this, but Belladonna didn't care. If anybody had a problem it was theirs to deal with. As she made her way up the walkway she noticed someone leaning against the side of the school. All she saw was a glance of red hair before she stepped inside. A blast of cool air hit her as she stepped inside and a plump woman in a pink dress approached her.

"You must be Belladonna." She said, "Your sisters were here earlier."

"Yeah sorry I slept in." Belladonna replied before blowing a bubble with her gum.

The woman seemed annoyed at this but continued as if it didn't happen.

"I'm the principle of Sweet Amoris. Please go see Nathaniel, the student body president, about your paperwork."

Belladonna nodded in acknowledgement and headed over ot where the woman pointed. She didn't bother knocking and swung the door open.

"Gah!" The boy inside screamed, his golden eyes shining with surprise.

"I'm here about my paperwork."

"Oh... You must be Lynk's sister."

Belladonna nodded and popped a bubble.

"I'm Nathaniel." He stated, annoyed, "Let me see..."

He turned to a file cabinet and rummaged through some files before turning back to her.

"Same thing as your sisters." He sighed, "Your enrollment forms must have been misplaced. You also need to pay a $25 enrollment fee and a photo ID."

"Is it really such a big deal?"

"Yes. It is." Nathaniel said firmly, "Without it you can't enroll. How about you go take care of your photo while I look for your files? Maybe you'll meet up with your sisters."

"Sure thing."

Belladonna exited and immediately began to make her way outside.

"I need some fresh air." She thought to herself, "Everyone here is way uptight."

Just then a classroom door flew open and out popped a familiar face.

"Ken!"

The boy turned to her and smiled his goofy smile. She could see her reflection in his thick glasses, she looked almost as stunned as she felt.

"Belladonna!" He exclaimed, "I'm so happy I found you! Have you seen Verka anywhere? I've been looking for her everywhere!"

"I haven't seen her since last night, but what are you doing here?"

"I transferred to be with Verka."

"Yeah... Well I was just headed outside. I have to go get a picture taken or something."

"For your ID? You can get a picture taken at the dollar shop; hey, do you think maybe Verka went there?"

Belladonna shrugged.

"Maybe."

"I have to go check! Bye!"

She waved as Ken hurried out the door. She stood for a few seconds before following him. She made her way to the side of the building and sat down. She popped another piece of berry flavored gum into her mouth, plugged her headphones in and cranked up her music. She sat for a few minutes with her eyes closed, popping bubbles and thinking.

"I can't believe Ken followed us here." She thought, "He must really like Verka. And she likes him back, though she won't admit it.

She sighed and relaxed her shoulders.

"If a guy liked me like that..."

Before she could finish her though she opened her eyes and was startled out of it. She pulled her headphones out and quickly stood up. The boy's gray eyes twinkled with amusement and a smirk formed on his face.

"You're in my spot." He said.

"You scared me." Belladonna replied, "I wasn't expecting anyone to be there."

The boy smirked again.

"Are you new?" he asked.

"Yes. My name is Belladonna."

She stretched her hand out for a shake, which was ignored. She awkwardly took her hand back.

"What kind of name is that?" The boy asked.

Belladonna frowned and raised an eyebrow before responding.

"I'll have you know that it means beautiful woman."

He smirked again.

"I'm Castiel."

"Well, what kind of name is that?"

"It's my name."

She noticed the vibrant red color of his hair and realized that he must have been the person she saw on her way in.

"Well, I'm sorry I took your spot. I have to go take care of somethings for my enrollment, apparently that idiot misplaced my file."

"You mean Nathaniel? Yeah, that's nothing new."

Belladonna picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Well, I guess I'll see you."

"See ya."

. . .

She stood in front of the shop for a while before going inside. Faded, peeling letters spelled out "dollar shop" at the top of the small building.

"This is nothing like out old place."

She sighed and stepped inside.

"Belladonna!"

Immediately she was smothered in a hug, all around her was the familiar opium scent of her sister.

"Lynk! Let go of me!"

Lynk stepped back and looked at her with apologetic pink eyes.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited about our new school! Are you here for your ID? Oh, but why are you still in your pajamas?"

"I'm here for my picture Lynk."

"Hm? Oh, yeah, the booth is over there." she said, pointing.

The girls headed over to a corner of the store where a dented photo booth resided. Belladonna climbed inside and fed the machine a five dollar bill. As she waited for the flash the machine read "smile!".

"Yeah right."

She had a straight face as bright light filled the booth. She stepped out to find Lynk studying her picture.

"You look mad..."

She took her picture and glacned at it. She did look slightly annoyed, not necessarily mad though.

"Here's mine."

Lynk held up her picture. Her navy blue hair draped over her shoulders and her eyes lit up with a cute little smile.

"And here's one I took with Verka."

She presented a picture of her and Verka making kissy faces and peace signs at the camera. Verka had one golden eye closed and her pink hair blended with Lynk's on her shoulder.

"We were waiting for you because we wanted one with all of us, but then Ken showed up and Verka went with him. He said he tranferred here, that cheered her up. She was upset this morning, even crying a little. Then Ken showed up and she was fine. She even hugged him before putting her act up. I don't know why they don't just get together, you know?"

"Yes Lynk, I know. Why don't we go back to Nathaniel? Maybe he's found our forms."

Lynk smiled at the mention of Nathaniel and eagerly agreed to going to see him. She talked the whole way there, mentioning him several times.

. . .

Lynk knocked on the door to the student council room before she and Belladonna stepped inside.

"Belladonna!"

She was once again crushed by the arms of one of her sisters.

"Come on Verka!" She excalimed, her voice muffled by her sister's embrace, "Lynk already did the same thing!"

Verka released her.

"Good news." She said, "Nate found our enrollment forms."

"Excuse me." Nathaniel interrupted, "But I'd really prefer to be called Nathaniel."

"Yeah, sorry again. Anyway we just need to give him our pictures and money. Do you guys still have the money Mom gave you?"

Lynk and Belladonna provided their photos and $25 each. Nathaniel collected them and handed each girl a neat pile.

"I seem to be out of paperclips at the moment, you'll need one to hand it in to the priciple."

"I'm always prepared!" Lynk exclaimed as she produced a paperclip, seemingly out of nowhere.

"I bet Ken will have one for me." Verka muttered to herself.

The three of them left, Lynk and Verka going their seperate ways and leaving Belladonna standing alone and clueless as to where she'd find a paperclip.

"Did they have some at the shop?" she asked herself, trying to remember.

She took a step forward and felt her foot slide on something. When she moved it she discovered a slightly bent paperclip. She smiled at her dumb luck, picked it up, and headed toward the principle's office.

. . .

Afterward she went into the bathroom to change. If she went home in her pajamas her mother would have a heart attack. She zipped up and buttoned her black skinny jeans and slid her feet into her green flats. She then pulled her green blouse over her head and brushed some of her white hair with her fingers.

"There." She sighed, "Now mom can have her matching daughters in their matching outfits."

The triplets' mother had gotten them matching outfits for their first day at Sweet Amoris. Belladonna's was a green blouse, black jeans, and green flats; Lynk had a blue shirt, gray jeans, and blue flats; and Verka had recieved a pink blouse with white jeans and black flats. She packed up her stuff and made her way back into the hallway. As soon as she stepped out she bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch were you're going!" Castiel exclaimed, "Oh, hey, it's you. And you changed your clothes. Why are you still here?"

"I don't have to be home until later." Belladonna responded, "I thought I'd have a look around my new school."

"Oh, is that so? Well, come on then, I'll show you something cool."

She followed him up several flights of stairs, curious as to what this cool thing was. Finally, they came to a door which Castiel unlocked with a key.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Sure."

He swung the door open and revealed the school roof.

"Hey cool I can see my house from here!" Belladonna said as she rushed over to get a better look.

Not only could she see her house, she could see the dollar shop and clothes shop her mother had taken her to for school clothes. The other buildings were not yet known to her.

"Cool, right?" Castiel asked as he walked up next to her.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Are we allowed up here?"

"No. Why, are you scared of getting in trouble?"

Belladonna laughed.

"No what would that old woman do to me but give me a few days off?"

"I suppose that's true." Castiel said as he stretched his arms up above his head.

She happened to glance in his direction and noticed something.

"Hey, your shirt."

"Hm? Yeah? What about it?"

"I know that logo! Winged Skull, you like them?"

Castiel grinned.

"Yeah, you too?"

"Yeah, I like rock."

"Cool. I don't know many girls who listen to them."

"Nobody at my old school did."

"Hm. We should get going before Nathaniel does his rounds."

"Yeah. I think my sister likes that guy."

"Which one?"

"Lynk. She has blue hair."

"Your family and weird names. Does Lynk mean beautiful woman too?"

"I'm not sure what it means."

Castiel shrugged and led her back to the front of the school.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around." He said.

"Yeah, see ya."

. . .

"Hi Belladonna."

She waved to Lynk as she walked in. She was in the kitchen stirring something in a pot.

"What are you making?" she asked as she set her backpack on the couch.

"Beef noodle soup, you want some?"

"No thanks. Where's Verka?"

"She's not home yet. I saw her with Ken."

Belladonna chuckled.

"Well, I'll be going to my room now."

"Oh yeah, Mom called. She said she's going to be in Canada for a few weeks, she left a credit card and some spending money."

"Yeah, okay."

She headed to her room and fell onto her bed.

"We haven't even unpacked and she's gone again... Whatever..."

She closed her eyes and plugged her headphones in.


End file.
